


Outsiders Looking In

by justafandomfollower



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandomfollower/pseuds/justafandomfollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is so used to communicating telepathically that they could practically do it in their sleep; drabbles from the perspective of the Leaguers as they notice the silence that is Young Justice. Note: Focuses on the original six after season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Canary

Black Canary

The first time Black Canary notices is as she watches Wally and Kaldur train. Though the sparring has been going on for a while, Canary is surprised to see the two teens stop. She narrows her eyes, puzzled ( _how did they manage to stop simultaneously? why did they stop?_ ) and watches as they both cock their heads at something she cannot hear. Before she can open her mouth to reprimand them Wally gives a loud cry of joy and dashes off. She closes her mouth in frustration, turning to Kaldur.

He gives her an apologetic smile as he walks toward her, "Dinner is prepared," he informs her as he walks by, "if you desire to join us." He exits in the same direction as Wally, leaving her standing there, shocked.

She shakes her head, attempting to clear her brain, and reminds herself that the team often communicates telepathically when on missions. Still, she is shocked by the efficiency of it all – the two teens had stopped their routine effortlessly, without one word. Racking her brains she realizes she had not heard them speak the entire time they were sparring ( _most unusual for Wally_ ), there had only been the occasional puzzling laugh. Now she knew why – they had been laughing at things they said to each other mentally. Again she is amazed by the efficiency of it, and though she does not usually stick around, she decides she will join them for dinner.

As she nears the dining room she realizes how quiet it is. Now that she is looking for it, she notices that the only sounds are the sounds of people eating together. As she pauses in the doorway she notices that though their voices are silent their expressions are anything but. They are all staring at Wally, breaking the silence with laughter as Wally finishes whatever story she is sure he was just telling. As she moves into the room Kaldur notices her an, as one, the rest of the team swivels to great her. They are loud and friendly, exactly as she expects them ( _knows them_ ) to be, but she cannot help but feel that they are only speaking aloud for her benefit. She is sure they are still speaking mentally and as the meal continues her suspicions are confirmed.

She watches as Kaldur – midway through a conversation with her – pauses momentarily to turn and glare at Wally – just as Artemis hits Wally on his shoulder. Canary can only guess what Wally has said to her and brushes off the Atlantean's apology as he turns back to her. Later in the meal, she watches as Kaldur and Conner simply stare at each other, and everybody else watches the two of them like a tennis game – their eyes flicking back and forth at a volley she cannot see. Eventually Kaldur laughs and Conner smiles, shaking hands as they agree to something that she cannot hear. And as the meal ends she watches as Wally waves his last forkful of food in M'gann's direction. She watches as M'gann blushes and looks down smiling. And she simply watches as the remainder of the team turns toward M'gann as well, thanking M'gann, she is sure, for a meal well done.

As they all stand to clear the table she can hear the faint sounds of someone arriving through the Zeta tubes. Though they are too far away to hear who it is, Canary knows – by the way the entire team lights up, by the way Wally dashes out laughing, by the way the rest of the team follows him – she knows that it is Robin. Only another member of the team could incite so much joy within them she realizes.

She follows behind them, a bit late due to her thoughts, and meets them on the way. It is Robin who has arrived, and she watches as they walk toward her. Robin throws her a quick wave and M'gann informs her (aloud) of the desert she has prepared. She agrees to stay – only because she is still curious – and falls in step behind them. To her, the silence is unnatural. She cannot see their faces from behind them, so all she can see is the occasional turn of the head when they glance at each other. She is sure they are talking, but she cannot hear it, and it unnerves her. She wants them to talk aloud (to be normal teenagers, to revert back to their old ways) and she doesn't know why. All she can think about is the silence, and about how the only sound in Mount Justice is there footsteps on the floor. ( _Unnatural_ ) she thinks again.

She is a bit struck by Robin's greeting – barely a wave in her direction – until she recalls that he seemed a bit distracted. His eyes had not exactly been focused on her. He was already talking to them, she muses. Then, another thought, how do they keep track of mental conversations and their surroundings? She has known they do it during missions – but those were always just brief orders. During dinner, Kaldur had been having a conversation with her but had stopped to reprimand Wally. How does one engage in one conversation while keeping track of another? And what about when they were separate? She knew that what one said everyone heard; all of their minds were linked after all. Canary doubted the others had been silent while Wally and Kaldur had sparred, did that mean they had been blocking out entire conversations while they were training?

Previously she had wondered how eight teenagers had managed to take down the Justice League, even if she had been a part of their plan. Though Rocket and Zatanna are not there, though it is just the first six, Canary sees it clearly now. This team is more of a family than the League. She wonders if anything can stand in their way.


	2. Superman

Superman

Superman hesitates as he enters the mountain, unsure of how to proceed. There are some things even superheroes have trouble dealing with – and for Superman, one such problem is his clone. He'd had bad experiences with cloning in the past. He had to admit though, he hadn't been the best . . . example. That was why he was here though. The incident with The Light had brought him to his senses in a way that neither Batman nor the rest of the League had been able to. Conner may not be his son, but that didn't mean they weren't related. It was time he made it up to him.

Noticing that the living room is empty he cocks his head, listening for the teenagers' rambunctious voices. He can always count on Wally or Robin to alert him of their position. Nothing. He starts, surprised and worried. He had specifically asked Batman to make sure they weren't on a mission – so where were they? He listens harder, detecting faint sounds from the training room, and quickly heads that way.

As he nears the room he hears Robin's signature cackle and relaxes. They were probably just playing. He enters the room, content to just watch, sure that only Robin would notice his appearance. Instead, the entire team pauses from their game, Robin drops down from where ever he had been hiding, and they all step forward to greet him. He quickly masks his surprise; apparently he hadn't been as quiet as he had thought, and smiles, returning the teams' greetings. As he searches their faces he notices Superboy is hanging back, hesitant, and his lingering surprise quickly morphs to guilt. That is why I'm here, he reminds himself.

"I'm here to speak with Conner," he tells them, though he doesn't take his eyes off the teenager in question, noting the apprehension that races through Superboy's eyes. Superman frowns to himself (he shouldn't be afraid to speak to me) and turns his gaze away, noting the rest of the teams' expressions. They range from happiness to anger but they all seem uncertain. As the silence stretches on Superman realizes there is something going on he cannot see or hear. The team is looking at Conner with trust and worry in their eyes – trusting him to make the right choice while worrying he'll get hurt in the process – but Conner is looking at Robin. His expression is one of someone who is listening intently, and Robin's expressions are changing, though his eyes seem determined. Catching on, Superman glances at M'gann, remembering that she is just as powerful as her uncle.

He waits more patiently now and there is wonder in his eyes. He grew up mainly alone – isolated by his powers – and while he has had, and does have, good friends, he's never seen a group of people as large as this with a friendship as close as theirs. Robin finishes with a smile and Superboy gives a soft smile in return. Superman watches as he nods to whatever Robin as told him. Aqualad steps forward, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder. After a pause, the rest of the team nods at whatever the Atlantean has said before filing out of the room. As Conner silently steps forward to greet him, and doesn't look back at his departing teammates, Superman realizes they aren't really leaving. At first he is upset that their private conversation will not be private, but then he realizes he doesn't truly mind. He's willing to bet there are no secrets within this team.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "I was unprepared for your arrival and I reacted badly to it. It was wrong of me and I hope you'll forgive me." He pauses, but Superboy doesn't respond. "I'm not ready to be a father, and I don't know if I ever will be, but I'm willing to be your mentor, your partner," he corrects himself, "if you'll let me."

Superboy stares at him as though he isn't sure it's real and Superman finally realizes how much Conner had wanted this. "I don't want a partner," Conner finally says, "that's what this team is for, but…" he hesitates and Superman realizes it isn't only Conner who wants this. "But I'd love to have a mentor."

Superboy seems surprised at what he has said, but when Superman smiles at him Conner offers a hesitant smile back.

Superman knows Conner hasn't forgiven him, and that forgiving takes time, but it's better than what they had before and he'll take it without question.

He looks around the training room, remembering it from when the League used the Mountain, and recalls it's been designed to handle almost anything. "Why don't we start now?" He asks. "And you can show me what you can do, brother." It was meant to be a playful jab, but the word slipped out at the end and surprises them both. Conner's eyes are widened in shock but Superman can see the joy behind them. Somehow, the word fits.

As the shock fades, Conner accepts the word, and the challenge, with a nod – though he seems hesitant to make the first move. Superman knows Conner is still wary, so he leaps first – forcing Conner to jump out of the way. The sparring begins, but it's light hearted and easy, neither of them going all out, neither of them ready to test the boundaries of their fragile relationship.

Later, as he leaves the cave, he can't help but think of the team. He is grateful to them, because someone had to be there for Conner and it hadn't been him, but he is also amazed at how close they are and glad that – like him – Conner's found a loving family.


	3. Red Tornado

Red Tornado

As he walked past the kitchen Red Tornado paused, remembering what he had heard an hour ago when he had last walked by. Though he knew the team had been in there enjoying a meal together, there had been barely any discernible sounds. It hadn't been the first time Red Tornado had noticed the silence, but now was the first time he had stopped for more than a few seconds to analyze it. According to his database on human culture, meal times were generally noisy affairs. Humans got together and talked about how their day was, who they saw, and what they did. Really, humans discussed almost anything from politics to science to art. Which is why he didn't understand how, as mealtimes together at the Mountain got more and more frequent, the young heroes spoke less and less. It was as if spending more time together meant they didn't need to speak as much. It didn't fit with his understanding of human culture and Red Tornado was truly puzzled.

His first hypothesis when confronted with the event had been anger. If he understood correctly, sometimes humans did not speak with another when angered. That hypothesis had quickly been discarded though, and he had almost forgotten about the puzzling behavior. Aside from the lack of verbal communication the team behaved as they always had. They ate, played, relaxed, and fought together in the same manner as before, all nonverbal cues present but the verbal ones clearly absent.

Now, Red Tornado stopped to allow his mind to process another idea. He quickly set aside his knowledge of human culture, recognizing that the young heroes were outside the normal behaviors exhibited by humans their age, instead focusing on what he knew about each hero individually. His mind processed the information faster than any human, and most computers, were able to - stopping when it came to M'gann. Telepathic powers were one of the many abilities he knew M'gann possessed, and it explained everything.

For a few brief nanoseconds Red Tornado was satisfied with his conclusion, but then he felt uncertain. Realizing he was experiencing the emotion humans called curiosity he brought the question back up. ( _I only solved the how, not the why_ ). But could he solve why they communicated telepathically? He had no experience with telepathic conversation, as he had no brain. His knowledge in the field was extremely limited as well. He brought up a hypothesis for the second part of his question - perhaps communicating telepathically was more pleasant - but it was discarded quickly. The League almost never took advantage of that particular Martian ability. His next idea was privacy, but that was also discarded. While the team's conversations may be private from everyone else, as far as he knew their every word was heard by the rest of them. Perhaps they were trying to keep secrets from the League? Red Tornado dismissed that as unlikely. They were their usual talkative selves with the League and their behavior did not suggest secrecy.

He ran through scenario after scenario in his mind, none of them fitting the situation. He simply could not discern why they would prefer to speak within their own minds instead of aloud. Eventually though, he came up with a plausible reason. Distance. Telepathic conversation was not hindered by distance as much as regular speech, allowing the team to communicate much more. It fit, and was a very logical solution, but some part of Red Tornado suggested that this was not a problem that could be solved by logic. Besides, there was still the problem of mealtimes. At mealtimes there was no distance at all and yet that was where the silence was most noticeable. They were right next to each other. Why did they not talk aloud?

Perhaps, as with the human emotion love, there was no logical reasoning behind their actions. Perhaps it had to do with love. He had once heard the team refer to themselves as a family, and families were supposed to love one another. Perhaps, he thought, perhaps that was the reason. It was by no means logical and if Red Tornado had not been learning about human emotions, had not been trying to be more human himself, then he would never have reached a conclusion.

He decided to check on the team, moving through the kitchen to the living room where the TV was playing. It was on mute however, and the team was on the floor surrounding a board game. He watched as Conner, about to move a piece, was nudged silently by Robin, who nodded in the direction of the board. No doubt Robin, an excellent strategist and detective, was helping his fellow teammate. M'gann gave him a quick wave but, though he was sure they noticed his presence, the rest of the heroes were too engrossed in the game to greet him immediately. Superboy finally made his move and, together, the team looked up, turning to greet him.

They asked if he wanted to join them but he declined. "I was merely curious," he told them, "why do you not use verbal communication?"

Some of them seemed confused by his phrasing but he knew he did not need to explain, understanding was already dawning on their faces, the ever present telepathic link helpful as always. Still, the team seemed uncertain, as if not even they knew why they didn't speak aloud. They exchanged multiple glances, perhaps attempting to determine an answer, but could not find one.

Eventually Robin shrugged. "It just seems right." The team nodded in agreement.

"It feels so weird when I leave," Wally chimed in, "I'm just used to having others in my head."

"It does not bother you?" Red Tornado asked. "Is it not an invasion of privacy?"

The team exchanged glances again. "There are no secrets among us," Conner stated firmly.

Red Tornado stared at them. Love was a strange emotion indeed.


	4. Batman

Batman

Batman entered the cave and gave his partner a glance. He and Robin had been partners for many years on the ruthless streets of Gotham, enabling them to speak in glances and gestures. Their skills had developed through necessity and allowed them to execute their plans without alerting the criminals they pursued. They were especially good at it, however, because they had perfected their skills at night in the shadows of Gotham. Even a simple shift in position by one was enough to alert the other of something important. In this instance though, Batman was merely instructing Robin to gather his teammates.

Robin nodded slightly in understanding but he didn't fall out of step from beside his mentor, nor did he call out. However, Batman wasn't called the world's best detective for nothing. He was aware of the mental link the team used and deduced that Robin must have linked up upon entering the cave. Even had that not been the case Batman would not have paused either. He trusted Robin to do as he was told and Dick wouldn't just ignore him.

His deduction was proven correct as he entered the briefing room, Wally already present, Miss Martian and Superboy entering from another hallway. He pulled up the computer screen, turning away from the team as Artemis entered the room. He was slightly surprised at the silence behind him – sure that the team would want to greet Robin – and surmised that they used the linked for more than just practical applications.

He turned and began debriefing them, informing them of their mission and how they would be assisting the Justice League. They were silent when he finished, eyes narrowed in concentration as their gazes bounced from team member to team member. He narrowed his eyes, sure that they were already forming a plan.

"Care to share?" He growled out in his usual gruff manner.

That startled them and they turned to him before glancing at Robin, who then stepped forward, detailing their plan. Batman couldn't help but be impressed and he nodded in acceptance. Before he could dismiss the team Wally spoke up.

"Really?" He cried aloud, turning to Batman. "You're impressed?"

It was Batman's turn to be shocked – for once in his superhero career. He was known for expressing no emotion and few could read him well. Seeing that Dick was one of the few who truly saw past the cowl he turned to Robin, knowing only he could have told Wally.

Robin looked at him sheepishly and he silently scolded him. He knew perfectly well that Batman preferred not to express any emotion. That was Bruce's job and these kids, bar Robin, didn't know Bruce.

"He didn't mean to," Miss Martian spoke up.

"Yeah, it just slipped out," Wally added, quick to defend his friend.

Batman turned to him. "It's not a bad plan," he admitted, quickly surmising that Wally had been responsible for the majority it, "but it needs some work." He swept his gaze over the rest of the team, noting that their attention was once again on him. "The rest of the League will rendezvous here shortly, then we'll split up accordingly."

The team nodded in acceptance of his words before suddenly turning to Superboy, whose head was cocked slightly to the side as though he was listening intently.

"Some of them are already here," Aqualad stated, speaking up for him.

Conner nodded and the team turned to Wally, who clearly hadn't been paying attention – joking around with Artemis. She elbowed him and his face lit up in understanding as he zipped out of the room.

"It is Black Canary and Green Arrow," Aqualad announced a moment later, turning to Batman as Wally zipped back into the room.

Batman almost turned to Wally, half expecting the speedster to announce it as well, confirming the archer's words. But Wally wasn't even paying attention anymore, engrossed in what Batman assumed was a conversation with Robin.

It was that, more than anything else – his casual disregard for what he had done – that struck Batman the most. Wally wasn't even remotely concerned about announcing who had arrived, he hadn't even glanced Batman's way upon entering. It was that which made Batman truly realize how deep the bond between them was. What one saw they all saw. What one heard they all heard. What one thought they all knew. Wally had known exactly what the team had meant for him to do, but he probably hadn't even considered that he would have to tell Batman. If Batman had to guess he would say Wally was their eyes, Aqualad was their mouth, Superboy was their ears … he stopped. (I can't assign them roles, this isn't the League) he reminded himself. He was sure that sometimes Miss Martian was their eyes, able to camouflage herself and watch in plain sight; sometimes Artemis was their mouth, not afraid to say what Aqualad wouldn't; and sometimes Robin was their ears, easily hidden in the shadows. These tasks were merely that, assignments the team gave each other to get things done. They were delegated based on convenience and, Batman assumed, sometimes they weren't even delegated, merely done without thought. What made this team so close weren't their abilities. Yes, they relied heavily on them, and yes, they used them often and without thinking about it – their abilities now second nature to them. But, though their abilities brought them together it was their personalities that kept them there.

He couldn't separate them even if he had wanted to. He resolved to allow Robin to visit more often, no matter how much he would secretly miss him. It was time he allowed his bird to leave the nest. Robin was growing up, along with the rest of the team, and Batman couldn't have been prouder of all of them.


	5. Flash

Flash

Flash looked around almost awkwardly, not understanding the silence that permeated the room. Artemis and Wally were hanging out in Happy Harbor and he had shown up at the Mountain to help the rest of his nephew's teammates set up his seventeenth birthday celebration. They were done decorating and only M'gann was still working – putting the finishing touches on the cakes. He had joined the boys in a board game while they waited but no one was talking and he was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He was a talker, it was a family trait really, but he didn't know what to say to these teenagers who were so in sync with each other. He had heard stories from other Leaguers about how much the team communicated telepathically.

"So why aren't we having a surprise party?" he finally asked as he made his move.

Robin, next to him, chuckled slightly as he took his turn. "It'd be pointless," he began.

"He knew we were planning this weeks ago," Kaldur continued, taking the dice from Robin.

"He knew last year too," Conner contributed, carefully watching Kaldur's move, "besides-"

"I wanted to ask him what kind of cake he wanted," M'gann finished, entering the room and taking a seat next to Conner.

The transition from one teammate to the other was seamless. Conner had known exactly what M'gann was going to say and started the sentence for her before she had even entered the room. He was stunned into silence, watching Conner carefully take his turn. The clone hesitated, glanced up at Robin as if for reassurance, then made his move after receiving a nod from the boy wonder.

M'gann noticed his questioning gaze and smiled at him. "He's never played this before," she said fondly, misinterpreting his confusion.

Flash just smiled back at her, hiding any amazement he felt at the way they fit together. "What about you?" he asked, taking his turn.

"I've seen people play," she responded before suddenly glancing at the board, searching it. The dice, in the far corner opposite Robin suddenly levitated – flinging themselves in Robin's direction. He caught them with ease, sending a quick smile her way before rolling them. "Besides, I wanted to make sure the cakes were perfect," she added, turning back to him as if nothing had happened.

"If they're anything like last year," Conner started before Flash could respond.

"Then I am sure they are more than acceptable," Kaldur finished with a reassuring smile.

"Plus, you specifically made sure that they are Wally's favorite flavor, and you know he'll eat anything," Robin added, giving Flash a grin as he passed the dice to Kaldur. "He'll love it."

As the game progressed and he watched the teen heroes in front of him Flash wondered how much they weren't saying aloud. They were very conversational, just like last year. Unlike last year, however, there were the shared glances, the random smiles that Flash couldn't quite decipher. He wasn't Batman, and he couldn't tell what they were thinking or saying, but he could tell how close they were. He never would have guessed that the majority of them met only a little over a year ago.

Eventually the four teens perked up, standing up together as one. It wasn't the way they moved – Robin was much lighter on his feet and M'gann often floated just above the ground – but the timing of it that had Flash so amazed. He didn't even bother to ask, standing up as well and zipping into the front room ahead of them.

When Wally arrived he greeted his uncle with a hug, laughing loudly and being his usual talkative self. Flash noticed, however, that though Wally was very loud and talkative to him he hadn't said a word to the team. Artemis was standing with M'gann, both with smiles on their faces; Robin, Kaldur, and Conner seemed to be having a conversation, but Wally and he were the only ones talking.

He decided to ignore it, questioning Wally on how his day had been, as well as what he'd done recently. He had been busy with the League and work so he hadn't seen Wally in a while. Wally was eager to fill him in always glad to spend time with his uncle, but Flash couldn't help but notice the silence behind him. He couldn't help but notice other things to; like how whenever Wally stopped talking to hear his reply sometimes his gaze would flicker to Artemis or Robin or another team member, and a small smile would cross his face.

As Wally finished describing his latest mission, M'gann floated over, a small smile on her face. Whatever she said to him caused him to let loose a cry of joy as the rest of the team laughed. M'gann left the room, her grin wider than before, and Wally turned to him.

"Cake time!" he declared happily as the team migrated toward the table.

M'gann reentered the room, the cakes floating behind her, and set them down on the table in front of Wally. He happily blew out the candles and Artemis leaned over to give him a kiss. As the cake was distributed the team broke up into groups much like last year and Flash went to go stand by Red Tornado, who must've arrived shortly after Wally did.

"They're so silent," he said, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

Red Tornado turned his head to look at him. "Yes," he responded in his usual monotone, "but I do not believe that is a bad thing." He turned back toward the team and Flash followed his gaze. As he looked over the happy teenagers he thought on what Red Tornado said and couldn't help but agree.


	6. Captain Marvel

Captain Marvel

Captain Marvel was the happiest he had been in a while. He was having a lot of fun, just goofing off with the team and playing a game of catch. Of course, he enjoyed his work with the League, always glad to help people out and save the day, but he couldn't exactly be himself when doing so. Ten year olds weren't exactly allowed to join the Justice League. Captain Marvel sure, but Billy Batson wasn't allowed. It was the same at school, but opposite. Billy Batson was more than welcome, in fact he had many friends, but he couldn't exactly tell people what he did on the weekends or even on weeknights. With the team however, he could easily be a mixture of the two. He always remained as Captain Marvel but they didn't mind one bit if he let his childish side slip through. Of course, although it this was how he felt – perhaps subconsciously – none of this was running through Captain Marvel's head at the moment. Instead he was simply relishing in the joy of playing a game of Frisbee with his friends on the beach.

Everyone was all over the place. If someone overshot it Wally was quick to run after it, catching it with ease. If it was thrown too high Conner leapt after it, scooping it out of the air. If it went over the water Kaldur was quick to use his water manipulation skills, rescuing it before it could sink or float away. If it seemed as though the Frisbee would fall short M'gann guided it, keeping it aloft. If it landed in one of the trees opposite the water's edge Robin was quick to shimmy up the trunk, freeing the Frisbee and leaping back to the ground quite nimbly. If it flew between two people Artemis was there, throwing it back with deadly accuracy. Everybody had their own role and they certainly filled them. Captain Marvel himself spent his own fair share of time leaping about as well. He wasn't hesitant to fly if the situation called for it and the speed of Mercury came in handy more than once.

Despite all this, Captain Marvel couldn't help but notice a few things. Everyone seemed to know exactly where the Frisbee would go as soon as it was released. He could often tell if he overshot it or not but he couldn't read the others.

Nevertheless the team read each other flawlessly. They rarely missed, but when they did someone else was ready to grab the wayward Frisbee. The only inconsistency, he noted, was him. They couldn't predict his throws, nor he theirs. His gaze flickered between them and he recalled the one mission he had gone on with them and the mind link that had been used. They weren't predicting each other's moves, they were telling each other how well, or how poorly, they had thrown! He grinned, excited at the prospect of adding a new rule to the game. Whenever he felt his shot was inaccurate he shouted it out, alerting the others. It wasn't something most people would do but he was a ten year old with the body and wisdom of an adult superhero. He wasn't most people.

At first the team was confused, uncertain as to what he was doing, but they caught on quickly. The game evolved rapidly after that and they began to use their powers more often than not. They stopped describing their throws and instead began to call out names – though the team sometimes forgot to shout aloud they played along quite well. They purposely overshot it, giving Wally a chase, or threw it into the air, forcing someone to fly or leap after it. Eventually he and M'gann remained in the air, catching the high throws intended for them and occasionally intercepting others. It turned into a mixture of catch and pickle-in-the-middle after that. Teams were formed, alliances were made, and certain people tried to keep the Frisbee away from others. The Frisbee was frequently being intercepted and snatched out of an oblivious person's hands.

The game couldn't last forever though and eventually the fun had to end. They trooped back into the Mountain, somewhat exhausted but smiling. Wally mentioned something about drinks and Captain Marvel, still full of seemingly boundless energy, eagerly volunteered to get them. M'gann told him he didn't have to but he insisted, he didn't mind at all and it gave him an excuse to stay longer. The entire reason he was there was that Red Tornado had been needed for a mission and so he had been assigned as the 'den mother' – not that they needed one or that he acted like one, but he was sure Batman knew what he was doing when he assigned him. Anyway, Black Canary was due soon for a training session with the kids and once she came there would be no reason for him to stay – unless, of course, the team was preoccupied and they could talk a bit before beginning training.

He entered the room to see Wally flailing around, perhaps retelling the story of a failed catch. The team laughed and Captain Marvel joined in. He might not have heard the story but Wally's reenactment sure was funny. He handed out the drinks, sitting down next to Wolf and rubbing his belly.

The rest of his time with the team passed quickly and before he knew it Black Canary was there. She chatted with them for a while but then it was time for him to leave. He paused at the zeta tubes, thinking back on the unique friendship he had seen that afternoon. It was times like these the Wisdom of Solomon came in handy. Other might have felt left out but Billy Batson was just glad to be included.


	7. Red Arrow

Red Arrow

Red Arrow didn't really notice it for a while, at first not really caring about the team's activities as a whole and then too obsessed with finding the real Roy Harper, but when they finally dragged him to the Mountain for a break he couldn't help but notice something.

"I can't stay long," he protested, already upset at having been stopped from his search. He wouldn't give up and it angered him how easily everyone else did. (Don't they understand? Roy should be here, with us – I took his place and it's time to give it back) he thought angrily, still trying to leave.

But Robin and Wally pleaded and threatened, pointing out that he couldn't take all of them and that he wouldn't do Roy any good if he collapsed. And so, Red Arrow found himself around the table with them, preparing to eat the first real meal he'd had in months.

Despite his initial reluctance, he found himself warming to them, however much he wished to leave. He had met all of them before but this was the first time they had really gathered outside of hero work. Robin and Wally were his friends, always had been and he hoped they always would be. He had already known Kaldur for a while, though they weren't best friends they got along just fine. Kaldur was always calm, and easy to get along with. Artemis too he already knew, having worked with her before. They hadn't exactly got along then, but you don't save the world together without forming some form of mutual respect. They would never be good friends but they didn't insult each other any more. M'gann was almost an overwhelming presence at first, extremely friendly and a bit of a shock after the people he'd been in contact with in order to find Roy; but he warmed up to her quickly, and to her cooking as well. Superboy didn't say much, but Red Arrow could tell he was a part of this team as much as anyone else was, and he could find himself getting along with the reserved young hero.

As he analyzed the team he realized they were all a bit more silent than normal. He couldn't really tell with the others but unless Robin and Wally had really mellowed out he was sure they used to talk a lot more. As the meal progressed he paid more attention, observing how the team reacted with each other. He began to notice the silent conversations, the hidden looks, the random smiles. They interacted with him fully – he didn't feel left out in the slightest, in their need to make him stay they attempted to distract him – but whoever wasn't talking to him likely wasn't talking at all. Instead they were completely at ease, yet not focusing on his conversation. They acted like they were having a good time, engaged in a separate conversation, yet no words passed through their lips. They didn't need to speak. Dishes got passed, drinks were refilled, and dessert was fetched from the fridge, yet not once did anyone ask for those things to be done.

Red Arrow wasn't stupid and he realized what was going on, though he was surprised to learn that they used the link even when they weren't on missions. It was something he had never thought of. His hero life and his personal life were completely separate – though he didn't have much of a personal life. But then again, he didn't live with his fellow heroes.

Dinner ended and Red Arrow found himself following them to the couch as they prepared to pop in a DVD. He was so distracted by what he was witnessing that his goal had been temporarily put on hold. They flocked around him, or rather Robin, Wally, and M'gann did, eagerly asking what movie he wanted to see. Well, they had succeeded in their goal of distracting him but not how they had intended. He mumbled the name of a movie he had heard of, not too sure of recent events, and watched as they flawlessly set it up. Superboy fetched the movie while Kaldur set up the TV. Artemis found the remotes and Wally and M'gann got the popcorn from the kitchen. Robin remained with him, continuing his attempts to distract him with meaningless chatter. Everything they did together was perfectly executed, no need for communication. The clean up after dinner had been similar, each of them falling into their rolls of washing, drying, or clearing perfectly. That time it had been Wally to distract him.

He watched them even more throughout the movie, barely focusing on what was happening on screen. Occasionally one of them would laugh, followed shortly by the others as they no doubt explained the joke or funny scene. Like before, they kept him included, though their interest in him waned as they focused on the movie. He gathered that it was a favorite of theirs, and spent a few minutes staring at the screen before returning his gaze to them. Before Wally's hand touched the bottom of his popcorn bowl M'gann floated over the extra. Before Kaldur announced he needed a break to refill his drink Artemis had paused the movie. And nobody reacted, this was their life now, it was their new normal. As they trooped into the kitchen for their refills he stood as if to follow them, but instead headed toward the exit.

As Red Arrow left he turned back, glancing at the laughing, happy teammates. (That could have been me). He frowned, another thought coming to him. A new wave of determination swept over him and he turned again, striding out more quickly than before, his mission now the only thing on his mind. (No, that should have been Roy).


	8. Martian Manhunter

Martian Manhunter

When he heard about the attack on the Mountain he was understandably concerned, but at the same time not too worried, the team had proven themselves more than capable in the past. He stays in the Watchtower, deliberately not rushing to the Mountain right away, and reads the rest of the report. It was just a minor villain - someone of little consequence who is already locked away and will likely never leave his prison - nothing like the attack when the Reds invaded the Mountain, and for that the Martian is grateful. There are no injuries to report and the team was able to handle the situation just fine and apprehend the villain before calling the league. He was no longer worried but his paternal instincts cannot help but come out, never mind that M'gann is his niece. Even if they were not related, as the only other Martian on Earth he knew he would car for her.

He headed out to the Mountain once he finished his duties on the Watchtower. He doesn't visit as often as he should but he has his duties and M'gann has hers and they are both accustomed to it.

He walked through the Mountain once he arrived, searching for the team both physically and mentally, and eventually located them outside. It was warm this time of year and they are taking a short break to enjoy the fact that they reside on the beach. He smiled to himself as he took in their emotions - content, playful, happy, and a bit mischievous - and was glad to see that they had not suffered from the breach of their privacy. Reports do not give evaluations on mental states except for in extreme cases, and with the adult members of the league those cases are rare. Sometimes he thinks they forget that despite all the team has done they are just children, their minds still developing.

Martian Manhunter looked over them playing in the water and felt the link in the air, watching as they conversed without speaking. He reevaluated his opinion. They are not just children; children have not seen and done what they have. Nevertheless, their minds are young and he cannot help but worry over even the small mishaps.

As he watched from a distance M'gann noticed his searching mind, greeting him telepathically but not quite including him in the link. He was sure that she tells everyone through the link as well though, they all turn to him and Kaldur speeds up their travel through the water, bringing them back to the shore.

M'gann greeted him aloud this time, flinging her arms around him in a hug which he returned. "What are you doing here?" She asks aloud.

He looked over them, searching their eyes and their emotions - but not their thoughts - to verify that they are truly alright, before answering. "I heard about the attack," he stated in his usual slow calm manner.

He doesn't need to say any more than that. M'gann knows his personality, as well as some of the other members, and the ones who don't will be quickly filled in. "We're fine," she assured him, although they both knows he was already aware of that.

"The attack?" Artemis scoffed scornfully. "That guy couldn't hit a brick wall."

"He was so slow," Wally contributed with a wide grin.

"The only thing he was any good at was getting in," Robin scowled.

"He wasn't much of a challenge," Kaldur added calmly, "he was too stunned that he got in to do anything."

They transitioned from person to person flawlessly and the Martian even turned his gaze to Conner as though expecting him to take his turn next. Conner just shrugged. "What they said." He jerked his thumb at his companions.

He smiled as they finished, he knew they had only spoke up to reassure him but their words are sincere, and they accomplished their task. They had been joking around but that only further cements that the breach of privacy has not upset them too much. He supposed it helped that it happened before, and that this time it did not appear as though a member of the League was betraying them. Compared to that incident this must seem like nothing but either way their home has still been invaded.

"I'm glad to hear you are safe," he told them, leaving it at that. Like Conner, he is the silent type, but his words carry meaning. He does not lie, and he has been told that his voice has a calming affect. The evidence of that was clear when the team smiled in return, not for one second doubting the sincerity of his words.

He did not stay long after that, the sun was hot and M'gann was only managing because she was wet, but he stayed longer than he might have, content to witness the friendship between the teammates. (It is most unusual) he concludes (that the Earth teenagers have become so accustomed to a talent they once feared, but friendship does strange things). He can see the love evident, the companionship they share forged through the missions and successes they'd achieved together as well as the failures that made them who they were.

He stayed too because he was curious. The League did not act like this. They got together outside of work every now and again to talk or take a small break and they do have a bond not easily broken, trusting each other with their lives, but they do not have a bond like this. The team does not just trust each other to watch their backs in battle and defend each other against threats. Their trust goes so much deeper than that, they trust each other with their very selves, not afraid to be themselves among each other, and the Martian reflects on how few people can do that.


	9. Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman didn't really know the team. She was not a mentor to any of them and she was too busy to be considered as 'den mother'. She hadn't even really met all of them and it was high time that changed. These young heroes had saved the world, working together as a team to accomplish the impossible, and it was time she met them and, perhaps … perhaps even thanked them. She was not so vain that she couldn't admit that without the team the world would have descended into chaos, with Vandal Savage at the helm and the Justice League as his puppets. So she was grateful, and not afraid to admit it. She spoke with Batman, who had taken the most responsibility for the team, and headed out, glad that they had just returned from a mission.

She entered the Mountain expecting to see them nursing their wounds or aches, taking the time to recuperate after a battle. She had not expected to find them laughing as they distributed the bandages, dressing the few wounds they had gotten. Artemis had a bandage wrapped around her left forearm, Robin around his right, and Wally around his forehead. M'gann was sitting on the couch with Kaldur, both of them drinking water, and Wonder Woman guessed – correctly – that fire had been involved, whether intentionally on the criminals behalf or not. Superboy was virtually indestructible and seemed unharmed, though he needed a new shirt. Still, despite their injuries they were laughing, staring at Wally as he gestured wildly, telling some sort of tale.

She smiled at the display of friendship and teamwork evident even in the clean up after a battle. Though she hoped the friendship did not get in the way out on the field – during a break in the laughter Conner had given M'gann a quick kiss, such things could be distracting when on the same team – that did not appear to be the case. Their wounds were minimal and the mission had been quick from what Batman had told her. They had been so caught up in Wally's story that they had not even noticed her. That brought her to a pause. She turned back to Wally but he was blushing slightly and the team's attention was now turned to Robin. Only, she had not heard them say anything – not one word had she heard pass Robin's or Wally's lips. Everyone remained silent aside from laughter throughout the storytelling, even now as they laughed at Wally's blunder and he rubbed his bandaged forehead sheepishly.

 _(This must be what some of the members had mentioned slightly)_  she thinks to herself  _(a telepathic communication, most useful in battle but apparently also used otherwise)_. She didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly hadn't been this – then again she had expected a certain level of camaraderie, a great deal of teamwork was necessary to do what they did. The League has it too, although the League deals with many more solo missions than the young heroes do and perhaps it only makes sense that after spending so much time together they had become so comfortable together.

She stepped forward, announcing her presence, and the team turned almost as one, Kaldur standing from the couch. It seemed the link had other benefits and she smiled as she learned even more about the deep friendship and teamwork of this team. "How was your mission?" She asked – there was no point to introductions, even if they had not formally met she knew who they were and they certainly knew who she was.

Robin spoke up first; he knew her the best of all of them there and was quickest to get over his surprise. "Completely whelming," he announced, continuing his long held tradition of messing with the English language.

Wonder Woman took that to mean it was quite uneventful and was reassured of that notion when Kaldur, the leader of the team, spoke up next. "It was very straightforward," he said with his usual calm voice and slow smile. "We were able to accomplish our mission rather quickly."

"I notice some of you are injured?" She half asked-half stated, not quite worried about them but still wanting to check in and make sure they are alright.

Artemis scowled at the statement. "Lucky shot," she muttered, fiddling slightly with her bandage.

"And I'm sure it won't happen again," she replied. She hadn't meant it as a threat or scolding but as a challenge and Artemis took it as such, grinning almost ferociously.

"Oh it won't," she vowed, eyes steeling in a determined fashion as she imagined future battles. Wonder Woman smiled at the warrior spirit clearly evident in the young teen.

"We are relatively unharmed," Kaldur spoke up after the team had watched the interaction, doing his own part as leader to report on the status of the team.

She turned her gaze back to him and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." She cast her gaze over them, noting some curious expressions. "I'm also sure you're all wondering why I'm here?" There were a few nods. "I wanted to personally thank you for what you did to free us from Vandal Savage's control. It was a very honorable thing to do and we are all grateful."

They turn down her thanks politely, and with humility, something she can respect.

"We were only doing our duty."

"We couldn't have turned our backs on the League or the world."

She smiled and did not do what others might have done, insisting that they accept her thanks. They are correct of course, and anyone in their place had the responsibility to do the same thing. The fact of the matter though is that it was not just anyone coming to their rescue, it was them, this team of warriors and friends.


	10. Aquaman

Aquaman

Aquaman couldn't stop smiling, today was one of the best days of his life. He was a father! He had never been alone, he loved several people as members of his family, such as Kaldur, and he was no stranger to children, but here was the first child that was his flesh and blood – an heir to the throne but more importantly his son. The birth had actually taken place yesterday but today had been the first day he had been able to pry himself away from his wife and son to attend to the surface world. He could have simply sent a messenger or notice but he felt it best to tell them in person, especially Kaldur. They had known the birth would be soon and Kaldur was probably anxious, anticipating news any day now. He attended to the League first, stopping in on the watchtower merely to inform them and accept their congratulations before he headed for the Mountain.

Robin was the only one present in the room when he appeared but he seemed to know exactly what was going on. Aquaman was still grinning wildly as Robin bounded toward him and embraced him. With anyone else Aquaman would have been surprised at the action but he had known Robin a long time and was more comfortable with him than most of the rest of the team, excluding Kaldur of course.

"Congratulations!" Robin crowed as he stepped away, correctly surmising the reason for Aquaman's visit and wide smile.

Aquaman's smile only widened at Robin's words, "Is Kaldur'ahm in?" He asked, looking past Robin to the doorway.

Robin nodded, tapping his head for some reason. "Yup, on his way."

At that moment Kaldur entered the room, walking briskly to stand before Aquaman. "What news my king?" He asked, greeting him with the proper formalities, even if it was a bit rushed.

Today though, Aquaman did not care about formalities. He stepped forward, embracing Kaldur more tightly than he had with Robin. Kaldur was shocked at first but quickly returned the embrace before they stepped back, holding each other at arm's length. "It is a son!" Aquaman announced proudly, watching as Kaldur's smile also widened.

"Congratulations my king!" Kaldur exclaimed happily. "Is he healthy? How fares the queen?"

"They are both well," Aquaman relayed, thinking back to his wife and son and how lucky he was for them both to be healthy.

At that moment the rest of the team filed into the room, also offering their congratulations. If Aquaman had to guess he would have said they had been waiting, allowing Kaldur to speak with him first before entering themselves, though how they knew when to enter he didn't know. While he realized that Superboy could have been listening in he knew that the rest of the team did not have above average hearing and he knew something else was going on.

"I'm sure your son will grow up to be as great of a king as you are," M'gann complimented him.

"Congratulations on your son," Artemis said.

"Maybe the little guy will join the team one day," Wally speculated.

As concerned as he was at the image of his son fighting crime, and likely getting injured in the process, at the moment Aquaman was focusing on the fact that all of them were either very good guessers or they already knew the gender of his child - which was impossible unless the League had contacted them. If Aquaman hadn't been so distracted and enthusiastic about the birth of his son he probably would have realized the reason behind this sooner but as it was it wasn't until several minutes into their conversation that he remembered the link that the team often used on missions and how much the League had been mentioning it lately.

He had purposely gone to the Mountain second, sure that he would spend longer there, and sure enough the team convinced him to remain with them for a bit longer as they celebrated. M'gann pulled out a cake she had made for the occasion and for once Wally didn't eat the majority of it as they sat around the table and talked about his son and his son's future. As focused as he was on his son Aquaman couldn't help but notice the link he had been reminded of. The team worked like a well-oiled machine, as though they weren't separate individual but one larger being. Their personalities were still distinct and different but they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Not once did any of them interrupt each other, sometimes finishing each other's sentences or continuing a thought, adding to it and expanding on what their teammate had said.

They allowed Kaldur to speak the most, giving him quality time with his mentor that he didn't often get owing to both of their busy schedules. Aquaman found himself enjoying his time with the team, he barely knew them, rare were the times when the League and the team worked together, but he found himself relaxing and enjoying the brief respite from the craziness that had been Atlantis the past few days. Without a doubt he was eager to return to his wife and child, as well as his kingdom of Atlantis, but the team was something new and he couldn't help but enjoy their company. It wasn't just their conversations that were refreshing but their company. The way they interacted and reacted with each other was something that he had never seen before, a level of closeness that was hard to find in this world. As his mind kept wandering back to his son he couldn't help but hope that someday his son would have friends as good as these one day. Eventually though he had to take his leave, returning to his kingdom and his son in Atlantis.


	11. Green Arrow

Green Arrow

Green Arrow stood loosely, nocking an arrow as he demonstrated the proper technique. Batman had suggested that the team should branch out a bit, learning new skills, and Green Arrow had volunteered his time to help Black Canary and teach archery. Several members of the league had thrown hints and raised eyebrows his way, suggesting that his reason for volunteering had been solely to spend time with Black Canary.

Of course, that was one of the reasons, but they weren't exactly spending much time together and he hadn't anticipated that they would. Upon arriving the two adult mentors had split the teen heroes into groups of three, deciding to rotate halfway through the session.

No, his main reason for volunteering had been the teens themselves. They were frequently discussed among the Leaguers and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't that he didn't think the team deserved recognition but each of the members of the League seemed to have differing opinions on this link that was apparently always in use. Some were unsettled, like Black Canary, some seemed indifferent, like Batman (then again, when did that man show any emotion?), while others seemed to like the idea of it, like Captain Marvel (who was, admittedly, a kid himself).

Green Arrow had reserved judgment but he really hadn't seen much. Granted, he had just arrived and you couldn't exactly see a mental link, but the way everyone had mentioned it he thought it might be a little more obvious. He finished his demonstration, watching as the teens took up their own bows. He had Artemis, Superboy, and Wally with him while Robin, Kaldur, and M'gann sparred with Black Canary.

Artemis didn't really need any instruction but they weren't about to let her sit out and practice always helps. She had already fired off an arrow and Green Arrow's gaze switched to Superboy, still nocking his first. He opened his mouth to correct him – that bow string was going to break if Superboy pulled back any farther – but before he could say a word Superboy paused.

Green Arrow watched as he turned toward Artemis, adjusting his stance as he stared at her. Finally Superboy nodded, loosing up on the bow string as he turned back to his target. Noticing that Superboy no longer need much correcting Green Arrow turned to Wally, only to notice that he too had been 'listening' to Artemis's advice. Both of the novices were much better than Green Arrow had expected as they received advice from one of the best teen archers. True, their arrows didn't quite fly straight, but Green Arrow was pretty sure that this was the first time either of them had used a bow and arrow in their lives.

Green Arrow pushed the link out of his mind for the time being, correcting the little things that each of the boys had done wrong - the way they held their elbow, their stance, how far back they pulled the string - as Artemis let loose arrow after arrow at the moving targets brought out just for her. As the boys let loose their second round of arrows Green Arrow's mind wandered back to the link that had been so obvious and yet so subtle at the same time. If he hadn't known it had existed he would have been clueless as to the interaction that had occurred but because he had been looking there had been so many signs.

Both Superboy's and Wally's heads had swiveled towards Artemis, who had momentarily paused in her archery. They had also both corrected the same parts of their positions at the same time as Artemis had given them a run down in what they had done incorrectly. He was beginning to see exactly what the League had been talking about and continued to see more evidence of it as the time progressed.

When it came time to switch groups, allowing him to teach the others archery, he had been quite surprised in the way they greeted each other. They had mingled but no words had been exchanged. Robin had given Superboy a high five - probably because he got closer to the target than Wally - while Wally had scowled playfully, nudging Robin with his shoulder as the group laughed. Then their heads had swiveled toward Artemis, who had a smirk on her face. Their conversation continued in this vein as they took their short break, turning their heads, laughing, gesturing, and nodding all without saying a word.

Green Arrow couldn't keep track of it and he almost started when Black Canary spoke up beside him. "Disconcerting, isn't it?" She asked, also staring at the teens.

He frowned slightly in thought, turning his attention away from them. "A bit," he admitted. "It's just..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, but Black Canary nodded in understanding.

"Different," she finished for him, "it's different. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Green Arrow couldn't help but agree and prepared himself for the mental conversations that were sure to occur between the others. As the break ended and he began teaching the three he found himself pleasantly surprised. All three teens had remarkably good stances and he couldn't help but speculate that they had been listening in with the last session or exchanging information at the break. He was not surprised to find that the Boy Wonder was the best, having picked up some archery either during his tenure with the Dark Knight or before it.

Overall, at the end of the training, Green Arrow was very happy with how the teens had done, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. His mind wouldn't stop wandering back to the link as he tried to decide for himself whether it was good or bad that the teens were so silent.


End file.
